


Hanging Like A Picture

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: Heartbroken Thoughts of a Tormented Soul (or Musings Have to Have a Place to Rest) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Poetry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl





	

A necklace of rope  
Lays round her neck  
A reminder of what could happen  
If she were to slip  
The chair underneath her  
Would be beneath her feet  
If those who loved her  
Were to leave her  
Desolate and alone  
For then there would be  
Nothing holding her back  
She would climb the throne  
Throw the tail over the rafters  
tie it to the arm  
loop the other around her neck  
foot on top of the chair  
a kick  
and /crack/ the chair hits the floor  
/whompf/ her body is raised in the air  
/creak/ the rope sways with the weight  
her lungs heave as she tries to draw a breath  
hands claw at her throat rethinking this  
all too late  
her eyes bulge as her tongue hangs out her mouth  
capillaries burst, rope leaving bruises  
she looses control of bodily functions  
fingernails tear and bloody trying to escape the noose  
but it's all  
too  
late

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
